


The Work of an Author. The Pain of the Reader.

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, after dr:ae, after the anime too, danganronpa - Freeform, happier fic coming soon but, i nees to write them something happy, maybe during sdr2?, next fic will be happier i promise, so like, this hurt to write tbh, touko and komaru are queens and they deserve better, toukomaru is one of my otps, vent fic, yeah im not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Touko is feeling a little sadder than usual when she thinks about Komaru. They try to confide, but some things can't be resolved by words alone.





	The Work of an Author. The Pain of the Reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Warning (?)  
> There is zero fluff in this. This is just pure, pure angst. If you ain't about that, uhh, read my other fics.  
> Also, this is a piece of vent writing, so, take that into consideration.

It had been a few days since the incident in Towa had reached it's climax. The city was still in disarray. Countless pieces of rubble filled the streets, some even being accompanied with the occasional sight of a dead body. There were still many ways to go onto fixing the now broken city, but however long it may take, at least the remaining few who take refuge or the one's who still live in the semi-metropolis won't have to worry much about that incident happening again, at least, not many time soon. 

The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, however, still had a few regrets that will carry on with her, even after exiting the hell hole that was named Towa. Something didn't sit quite well with Touko Fukawa. A feeling of helplessness that was becoming a little overbearing for the author to handle. She was quite used to being in her own little world full of melancholy, a world of dread, almost. Never really had friends either, aside from one she made just recently, Komaru Naegi. She was a lot of things the author wasn't, in a way, she was almost jealous of the teen. She is different from her brother, but, without her, even she can admit she wasn't going to get very far. The thoughts of the girl rang across Fukawa's head, even overshadowing the thoughts about her “master”. 

The feelings becoming more overbearing as she fiddled with a loose strand of hair that had fluttered into her slick fingers. The pain in her physical and mental form became too much as she stopped in the middle of the road, a small tear forming in her optics. Komaru turned around, her green hair blocking her eyes, but she caught a glimpse of Touko's facing, raising an eyebrow as she felt her hand involuntarily move to the author's shoulder, a reflex she picked up on back in Towa.

“Touko? What's up?”

“U-Uh, something -- W-Well, nothing, but, don't worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“P-Positive.”

“O-Okay..” Komaru let out a sigh as she started fidgeting with her scarf, trying to process Fukawa's words. She shook her head and continued walking on the path of her, occasionally turning around to check on her partner, a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw the author smiling a bit, it was a comfortable feeling for Naegi. The path ahead continued to be silent, until surprisingly, Touko started to speak, fumbled up words that couldn't even count as a sentence, until a question was formed, the shakiness in the writing prodigy’s words ever apparent.

“K-K-Komaru.. Do – Do you trust me?” 

Komaru stopped moving. The beat of her heart increasing in speed made the girl turn around, the concerned look on Touko's face cemented all of Komaru's worries. It took a couple of seconds for words to come out of Komaru's lips, even then, they weren't many.

“T-Touko..” 

“Wh-What?! Did I say something wr-wrong?!” 

“Yeah.. You did.”

“Gh-! I-I guess n-no—”

“What's up with you? Y-you've been acting strange, well, stranger than usual.”

“Nice j-jab, ma-manga girl..” 

“Even if I'm still not over that incident.. Yes. I do trust you. I care about you, Touko Fukawa. What's wrong?” 

“W-Well, i-if she wasn't apart of me, w-would you call me u-useless?”

“T-Touko-!” 

“I m-mean I know I am.. People e-even tell me they like me better when I'm—When I'm a serial killer..” 

“…”

“Am I really that bad?” 

“S-Stop..”

“Would anyone even c-care if this p-personality would just d-disappear?”

“Stop.” 

“Maybe.. Maybe I should—”

“Stop!” 

“K-Komaru?”

“Whoever says that could go rot in hell for all I care. I don't like Syo. Not in the slightest. The only good thing about her is her combat ability. That's it! The person I care about is standing right here! You, Touko Fukawa.” 

“B-Be honest..”

“Wh-What? About what?!” 

“Am I an-any bit useful when I'm just m-me? “Y-Yes! You are! Touko.. W-Wh- Where is this coming from? I know you're negative, but, this time, it really hurts..” 

"H-Hurts?"

"Yes! The way you're acting.. S-Stop acting like a child!"

"K-Komaru?"

"Oh-- Oh, I take that back! T-Touko, I'm sorry!"

“You don't know what it's like to feel useless! I'm just a writer! I write r-romance.. How is that going to help anyone?”

“…I do, Touko. Y-You know that.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“My brother is Makoto Naegi. A member of the Future Foundation and is the Ultimate Hope! U-Ultimate Hope.. People look to him for guidance and me? Well, I just like manga. I'm ordinary. And I don't want a stupid talent.. I want to be me, but, it still hurts, being a shadow hurts.” 

“Komaru-!”

“And it hurts me when you say things like “I don't understand”. Your books may be ‘just romance’, but, someone could have taken what you written and they could h-have found their partner.. I don't have that. I'm me.”

“That's why I'm jealous. I'm jealous, because even so, y-you give it your all and lo-look! W-We got out! That mental strength is something that I've never had. N-Never will.. I'm jealous. I-I admit it.” 

“S-So, you were jealous?” 

Touko silently nodded. The road seemed more and more dangerous as they took more steps forward. The two wanted to talk. To reconcile. But, things aren't that easy. You can't change emotion. The silence lingered, because of the emotion. The two didn't look at each other at this point. Just continued down the road. They'll forget about this eventually and everything will turn out fine later. That's a guarantee. The events that happened on this road between Towa and their own littleHell, will be forgotten to time. That's a guarantee.


End file.
